Fan:Digimon Adventure Return
=Season Two Season Three Supporting Characters Season One Villains Season One *'''Devimon''' (1-13): The main antagonist of the File Island Saga. Destroyed by Angemon. **'''Ogremon''' (8-13): Devimon's second-in-command. Reformed and sided with the DigiDestined. *'''Etemon''' (14-20): The main antagonist of the Server Saga. Destroyed by MetalGreymon, but returned as '''MetalEtemon'''. Destroyed again by SaberLeomon. *'''Myotismon''' (21-39): The main antagonist of the Eighth Child Saga. Destroyed by Angewomon, but returned as '''VenomMyotismon'''. Destroyed again by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. **'''DemiDevimon''' (22-38): Myotismon's henchman. Was eaten by VenomMyotismon. **'''Phantomon''' (35-37): Myotismon's second-in-command. Was destroyed by Garudamon and Lilymon. *'''Dark Masters''' (40-52): The main antagonists of the Dark Masters Saga. Consists of four members. **'''MetalSeadramon''' (41-42): The first Dark Master fought. Destroyed by WarGreymon. **'''Puppetmon''' (43-47): The second Dark Master fought. Destroyed by MetalGarurumon. **'''Machinedramon''' (48-49): The third Dark Master fought. Destroyed by WarGreymon, but returned in the fifth movie. Destroyed again by Omnimon, Gallantmon, and Sakuyamon. **'''Piedmon''' (50-52): The leader of the Dark Masters. Banished by MagnaAngemon. *'''Apocalymon''' (53-55): The true main antagonist of Season One. Destroyed by Omnimon. *'''Diaboromon''' (M01): The main antagonist of Our War Game. Destroyed by Omnimon, but returns as Armagedemon. Destroyed again by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Season Two *'''Digimon Emperor''' (55-76): The main antoagonist of the Digimon Emperor Saga. Is actually Ken Ichijouji in disguise. **'''Kimeramon''' (74-76): The Digimon Emperor's final weapon. Destroyed by Magnamon. *'''Arukenimon''' (77-92): The main antagonist of the Destiny Stones Saga. Destroyed by Shakkoumon. **'''Mummymon''' (83-92): Arukenimon's right-hand man. Defeated by Paildramon, but fled after his defeat. *'''Daemon''' (93-101): The main antagonist of the Daemon Corps Saga, and the main antagonist of Season Two as a whole. Deestroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. **'''SkullSatamon''' (99): One of Daemon's henchmen. Destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. **'''MarineDevimon''' (99-100): One of Daemon's henchmen. Destroyed by Shakkoumon. Sagas Season One File Island Saga The original DigiDestined get called to the Digital World to save File Island from the evil Devimon. Server Saga The DigiDestined head to the Server continent to find the Tags and Crests that enable their Digimon to evolve even further. Eighth Child Saga The DigiDestined learns of an eighth DigiDestined, and how the Digimon Myotismon plans to take over Earth. The eighth DigiDestined is soon revealed to be Taichi's younger sister, Hikari. Dark Masters Saga Returning to the Digital World, the DigiDestined face the Dark Masters- the four Digimon responsiblfor taking over the Digital World in their absence. Season Two Digimon Emperor Saga A mysterious human known as the Digimon Emperor is controlling Digimon with his Dark Rings. Three new DigiDestined, as well as two old ones, head out to stop him. Destiny Stones Saga The DigiDestined fight the Digimon Arukenimon, who wishes to break the boundaries of the Digital World by destroying the seven Destiny Stones. Daemon Corps Saga The DigiDestined face the Daemon Corps, who want to obtain the dark essence from Ken Ichijouji for their own plans. DigiDestined for Each Season Season One *Tai *Matt *Sora *Izzy *Mimi *Joe *T.K. *Kari Season Two *Davis *Yolei *Cody *T.K. *Kari *Ken Season Three *Tai *Rika *Sigma *Mari *Hideto Cast DigiDestined Digimon Antagonists Allies